Last Night Good Night
by BadVaal
Summary: An alternative universe celebrates Shepards birthday after defeat of the Reapers. Female Shepard and Liara one shot story.


**Last night, good night**

And with that last signature the whole mess regarding paperwork has been finally finished. Shepard stretched in her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And with that done my migraine can start." She muttered bitterly and leaned against soft leather chair.

"Commander?"

"Yes EDI?"

"Do we have any new orders?"

"We are supposed to head back to the Citadel to receive honours for our accomplishments." Shepard stated dryly.

"I see. But you do not sound pleased about it." EDI's voice chimed in after a slight pause.

"I am just tired. Spending last year searching for every Reaper in the Dark Space and making sure our deactivation beam did its job was not exactly how I thought the war with them will end.

You know…I always thought that there will be some unexpected entrée and whole planets will get obliterated and we will be the last hope for the galaxy then in the end will find some unexpected means to defeat them and I and everyone else will probably end up sacrificing for greater good in some ridiculous scheme.

Well maybe not you and Joker. I am not entirely sure why but I've always had that feeling that you two would make it out of the final battle alive."

"….You do realize such outcome is highly improbable?"

"Yes. After we've dismantled Sovereign and The Council finally agreed that the Reapers are real enough threat thanks to Liara's new discoveries of Prothean Archives it has been only a matter of time before someone found out the reaper code and used it to disable them. I know I should be happier about it but still. Now that everything is over…I think I will miss the adventures."

"I see. But that is not all that is bothering you right?"

"Well…I am not really sure I want to talk about it EDI."

It was after all quite childish. But according the Terran calendar today was April 11th. She could absolutely understand that Liara has been preoccupied with different things than her birthday but still it would have been nice celebrating…just the two of them.

"Very well Shepard. Let me know if you need anything."

Shepard only nodded slumping her shoulders a bit over the console and finally laying her head over it waiting for brief sleep to save her from rising headache.

{O}

Liara felt the raising hectic urge as she just stopped in her room to catch a bit of breath. And to look around. "It absolutely has to be here somewhere." She thought and scanned the papers lying on the floor, the scattered OSDs containing various sensitive informations regarding many of the galaxy's lead players in the politics, military and business. But right now she was not in the mood nor she had any time to worry about the data and if some of them might have been leaked because of the poor security she would worry about it later.

"Glyph…please upload the data from my personal folder and let me know when it is done." She finally gave up searching for the right paper and moved closer to the comm console.

"EDI can you please make sure that the commander will not leave her cabin for…hmm lets say next two hours?" Liara's voice has been almost on the verge of panic. There were so many things to do and so little time.

"Off course. Just for your information she just fell asleep but I will make sure she stays there." EDI's voice said with a hint of entertainment behind it.

"Thank you EDI oh and please can you send Tali and Garrus here? I need them for the rest of the afternoon."

"At once Liara…and stop being so nervous. It will be fine." With these last words the blue orb vanished into the console leaving Liara wondering how much of EDI's personality has changed over the past few months and also left her wonder if Joker was behind it or just natural development of the unshackled AI.

But with the shake of her head Liara dismissed these thoughts. There were better and more urgent things to worry about and her azure blue eyes fell on the screen scanning again the long but still not that detailed article about human customs. She had been sure the days of her complete lack of any understanding of human culture were gone but still even now she was not entirely sure about some of them and considering probably the worst of bad lucks she never have been around Shepard in April…not once in those three years they knew each other.

So she had the wrapping paper, the ribbons, Rupert will take care of the cake and she left the rest of the preparations with Dr. Chakwas and Kaidan. Now that left her with only few things to do. Decorating the observation deck but that was the main problem…she had no idea how, what colours and designs.

Her musings were interrupted with Glyph's synthetic voice. "Dr. T'Soni you have the visitors."

"Let them in."

And the hiss of the door revealed Garrus looking a bit uncomfortable and perhaps shrinking back? With Tali speaking so fast that Liara had a problem understanding what was the argument about and behind them standing idly Legion and Mordin the latter positively curious about the whole situation.

As if they have all realized at the same time that the door had been opened Tali suddenly fell silent and Liara wanted to laugh looking at them framed with the metal door frame.

"Please come in we do not have that much time and I need help from all of you." Her eyes fell on Legion for a moment as if deciding what help she might want or expect from him but considering how loyal he had always been to Shepard she just included him in as well.

"So what it is you need Liara?" Tali asked first and crossed her hands over her chest her voice behind the facial mask still sounding a bit crossed.

"Well as you all probably know it is Shepard's birthday today and before we come to the Citadel where there will not be a moment to spare I thought it a good idea to celebrate here with the whole crew." She looked at all of them and continued. "And because I think we have spent the most of the time around the commander and others have different duties I want to ask you if you will help me with decorating the observation desk."

"I knew something was happening when I saw Rupert baking a cake today." Garrus said slowly his mandibles flicking a bit as he drew a deeper breath and looked at Tali with…was it victorious smirk?

"Dr. T'Soni how can we be helpful?" Legion interrupted probably another argument and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Right well I am not sure about what humans use for decorating I found some motives but they were…not that good." Liara snorted a bit remembering the decoration patterns full of kittens and puppies or in ridiculous colours presented on the Extranet.

"Hmm how about we all try to think what Shepard might like and then decorate the room how we think would fit the best?" Tali asked now her voice sounding enthusiastic rather than annoyed.

"According the human physiology the bright and warm colours tend to increase the mood of happiness, suggest aiming for such colours." Mordin moved forward and right to the pile of different decorative papers.

"Alright so Mordin please pick out the colours you think are most suitable. Legion can you go though the extranet database and pick out some cheerful music which is mostly used during human birthday celebrations? Tali I will leave the designs up to you with Garrus." Liara said in one breath remembering she only had two hours top to have everything ready and was still not finished with her own present.

"Also I left it with Joker, EDI and Grunt to prepare the presents on behalf of the whole crew so when you are done please go there and check it with them."

"And what will you do?" Garrus asked perhaps a bit crossly with the prospect of being stuck up with this instead of finishing part of his calibrations.

"I need to finish the rest of the preparations, and then make sure everyone is there present, that we have everything ready." Yes Liara knew it has been a bit evasive answer but she urgently needed to finish her present. She absolutely wanted this day and evening to be special for Shepard.

"Understood. Will move with the work to the observation deck and start immediately. Need anything just ask." Mordin interrupted the silence and with full arms of papers, clips, ribbons and other things started to nudge others out of the room.

{O}

Shepard woke up her neck all stiff from falling asleep in very uncomfortable position. The lights in her room were dimmed which indicated that she had slept through most of the afternoon and she was feeling a bit cold as the air in the battle ships usually is with freezing space just few inches away from her separated only with a bit of metal.

She stretched her arms and neck and looked at the console. No new messages or incoming calls…nothing. "Well there goes my birthday." She thought with a small smile and moved towards the shower to refresh and change into more comfortable clothing.

There she looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked quite well with military training and routine keeping her in best physical shape and health.

But she could feel the small scarring on her cheeks the once red glowing scars which had been revealing her implants were now faintly visible but still it has been a reminder of what she had sacrificed for this moment. For the defeat of the Reapers.

Even now when she was running her fingers through her hair the movement of joints in her left hand was not feeling exactly natural but rather mechanical and if she'd listened very closely she could've heard the small hissing of the artificial joints, same as in her legs.

Her eyes fell towards the mirror again and in her mind an image of Liara slowly appeared.

"If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have been standing here now." She said softly into the silence of the room and smiled faintly.

Liara. Her lover but more than that. Her dearest friend and family. She had always been there with an advice or information. They were sharing some of the worst moments. And she had always been around supporting her and making sure Shepard was always fine.

And even after all the universe thought her dead Liara never gave up and made it possible for her to be resurrected and fight again. She even managed to find her old dog tags and bring them back.

The small pain in her heart reminded Shepard again of this day. Yes it has been childish clinging onto something as vain as birthday so much but still. They have been together more or less for over three years now and never had a chance to celebrate either Liara's or Shepard's birthday and now when they could. Well too many things have happened.

Shepard washed her face a bit and changed from the uniform into less formal clothing and pulled the zipper of her black N7 hoodie up to her neck and went towards the door. And they didn't open.

"EDI is there some problem with the door?" Shepard asked and noticed the usually green holographic display of the door's lock to be gone entirely not even glowing in ominous red.

"We have slight situation going on Commander nothing to worry about." EDI answered and Shepard again wondered if it had been hint of amusement in her voice or just a working of her mind.

"What situation EDI? I need to be informed if something happened." Shepard was still calm and collected about it though the situation has made her very alarmed.

And there was no answer at all from the comm though the blue orb was still present there. Was EDI ignoring her?

"EDI I need an answer. Now." Shepard switched to her commanding tone of voice and kept looking at the orb.

"Very well Commander you can proceed now." EDI chimed in and the door opened with the blue orb disappearing quickly.

Shepard moved back into her room and just for the case grabbed her pistol. This certainly was not usual situation and when she remembered all the things which had happened before she regretted not stocking her room with more kinds of firing weaponry and maybe even few grenades and flamethrower just to be sure.

She moved towards the elevator and lights turned down to the emergency power up didn't make her exactly more relaxed about the whole thing and she pressed the first button. If something happened she needed to get to the cockpit and check on Joker and from there get the hold of the whole ship.

But the elevator skipped the cockpit area and proceeded right down into the mess hall and opened silently into almost dark hallway with no usual chatting and sounds of the crew eating and talking. Nothing, it was completely deserted and silent.

"EDI I need some intel about the situation. What happened?" Shepard half hissed still hiding inside the opened elevator door and waited for the blue orb to pop up behind her.

"I suggest going and investigating the observatory deck Commander." EDI said clearly and vanished again.

Shepard only gritted her teeth now fully convinced that the AI was mocking her for some reason but moved out silently from the elevator and almost hugging the wall sneaked across the dark corridor towards the door and tapped the green holographic screen and the door opened with small hiss into absolute blackness.

And then the burst of colours and lights made her almost blind as many hands pulled her inside and she had to blink few times to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her.

Someone decorated the whole place in pink, purple, red and bright orange ribbons and confetti making with golden Alliance symbol complete display which left Shepard standing there her mouth half open. In the middle of the room was a large white and chocolate cake laying on the table with small boxes and paper wishing cards all around it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the whole lot of her crew shouted together and Shepard though still feeling a bit awkward with her hand holding the pistol took few more steps in with goofy smile on her face.

"I…I don't even know what to say." She managed to say her head strangely empty as the whole situation hit her with full force.

"How about thank you and cut the cake?" Joker smirked at her and offered her a large knife.

"Off course. Thank you…all of you." And still smiling Shepard went towards the table and the celebration started in the full speed. Legion for some strange reason chose the odd mix of old 21st oldies songs but she did not complain.

She was just missing one person there but because everyone was crowding her she couldn't ask or go look for Liara and soon she had been swarmed and pulled into the celebration with almost everyone getting more cheerful with each empty glass.

Finally after what seemed like hours and perhaps it had been she was standing there near one corner still smiling as some of the crew retreated to tend to the usual duties and some still eating and chatting silently or sleeping scattered here and there. It was then she noticed slim form hunched over the table in the far corner sleeping soundly and with full arms of presents Shepard went there half wondering how in the whole world Liara managed to sleep through all the noise and half overjoyed to finally see her.

She left her presents on one of the couches and silently walked to the sleeping asari and gently laid one hand on her shoulder and leaned closer next to her ear.

"Evening sunshine." She whispered and gently kissed the azure cheek of her love.

"Mhm…" a soft murmur was all the response and Shepard chuckled softly before kissing Liara again.

She waited for any response for a while and when nothing happened gently pulled still soundly sleeping woman in her arms and with small wink at Joker and Garrus both playing cards in the corner with Tali watching them left the room and after giving it only a split second long thought let the elevator both take them up into her own cabin.

"EDI." Shepard whispered before laying Liara on the left side of the bed and turned around to see the blue orb glowing faintly in the corner.

"I don't wish to be bothered not unless it is an emergency." Shepard said still in the hushed voice and sat down on the bed next to Liara who just sleepily opened her eyes.

"Shepard?" the soft soprano voice echoed through the silent and still dimly lit room.

"Ah… I see you are back in the waking world." Shepard smirked and leaned a bit closer.

"What?...Oh no I must have fallen asleep." Liara's expression was only a bit away from total panic and Shepard has been fondly reminded of the time three years ago when she had been always coming down to see nervous asari scientist because even back then she just loved her company and awkwardness.

"It is alright. And no wonder you fell asleep. Joker told me it has been you taking care of everything." She said before Liara could apologize and gently squeezed her hand.

"Thank you." Shepard added with a soft smile.

Liara blinked again before sitting up and looking around.

"I brought you here the crew deck is still a bit too lively after the celebration and you looked like you need a good night sleep." Shepard smirked good heartedly before continuing. "And also that left side of the bed was getting awfully lonely lately."

"I see." Now it was Liara's turn to smirk. "Well I still have one thing to do Shepard."

"And that is?"

"A gift. If you want it." Liara added her face slightly nervous now and Shepard moved a bit closer.

"What kind of a gift?"

"Do you remember when I first joined my conscience with you?"

To that Shepard only nodded and looked Liara into her deep blue eyes. How could she forgot? That time had been the happiest time of her life. Sharing her memories with her lover their souls merging as one.

"I can show you some of my own memories. Asari exchange them sometimes. With good friends or…their bond mates." Shepard saw Liara's face getting closer and her own breathing was a bit quicker and shallower than a minute ago.

"It can also be a way to say…" But before Liara could complete that sentence Shepard interrupted her with a long kiss.

She had been yearning for this moment ever since they destroyed the last Reaper but so many things were getting in the way. The work, the rescue missions, injuries and other things.

She felt her body being pushed onto the bed and nimble blue fingers opening her hoodie and her own hands moved almost against her own will to touch the tender and warm flesh on the back of her love.

Shepard had no idea how long everything lasted. She just knew right now that she had learned about Liara more than ever before being allowed to see the deepest corners of her lover's soul. She slowly opened her eyes almost afraid that it had been only a dream but warm body cuddled to her left shoulder and side proved her otherwise and Shepard looked up outside the small ceiling window.

"Yeah. There's no place I'd rather be. Even if this might be the last night… it is _good_." She thought now happier than ever before in her life.

**AN: A one shot story about Liara and my Shepard. Set in the alternative universe with events in ME3 never happening. It's kinda part of my "how the happy ending should have looked like" obsession. Sorry for the grammar mistakes I'm still learning English and I am horrible in it. **


End file.
